User blog:Mr. Bambu/Sonic Calc: Infinite Creates a Sun
Premise So, VSBW recently debunked Sonic's rating. So Matthew requested a calc of Infinite's feat wherein he created a star. This is literally the only game of Sonic I've ever watched to the end, not a fan really, but this is... important. Here's the feat (hopefully that link goes to the right time, if not skip to about 18:00) Calc According to this, Sonic is 100 cm. Sonic is roughly the same size as Infinite (minus the ears). We'll use these images. We get a length of 25.59 cm for the ears, height of the head is 31.66 cm. Finally, the height of the Ruby in his chest is 10.56 cm (we'll use this for measurements). Using the second image, we get 99.75 cm for the diameter of our spherical mini-sun. We then see this sun expand outwards after being shot into the sky. Third image. 1354.57 cm becomes our measurement for the length of the red-nose of that ship. Seems about right. Finally, total size of the ship. Using the fourth image we will compare the red-nose (if you can see it, visual quality isn't great here and too lazy to fix) to the rest of the ship. We get a length of 16210 cm for the whole ship. 48360 cm is the length of the larger ship in the image. Finally, the sun itself. Using our image of the sun, we will compare the ship to the sun itself using an online image editor to create a perfect circle (assumed shape). Using the size of our larger ship to compare to the diameter of the sun, we get 283001 cm (2830.01 meters) as our diameter. This gives us a radius of 1415 meters for our sphere. 1.19 x 10^10 cubic meters is our overall volume for the sun. Personally, this sun looks like a normal sun (by that I mean, it is roughly the same color as our sun). The heat of the surface of the sun is 5,600 Celsius, while the center is 15,000,000 Celsius. We'll use these as a Low-End and a High-End. We will assume that volume is Helium simply because it is a sun. Using this calculator, we get a weight of 2124150000 kg. Finally, using this calc we can get our values. Standard Earth temperature is 16 Celsius, so our temp changes are 5584 C and 14999984 C. Let's see. We'll also provide a Low-End as the average of these two values (this is the most likely). 7502784 C is our average heat change. Low-End: 6.160 x 10^16 Joules, or City level. Massive low-end. Mid-End: 8.276 x 10^19 Joules, or Island level. High-End: 1.655 x 10^20 Joules, or Island level. Tallies Infinite Creates a Mini-Sun (Low-End): 6.160 x 10^16 Joules, City level Infinite Creates a Mini-Sun (Mid-End): 8.276 x 10^19 Joules, Island level Infinite Creates a Mini-Sun (High-End): 1.665 x 10^20 Joules, Island level This scales to most characters of the verse, I think this is just base-form. So... Island level Sonic characters. Hope this helps. Category:Blog posts Category:Sonic the Hedgehog